Left
by Bowsergal
Summary: It was very foolish of him to think he could ever leave. Slash, DoctorXCharden, AUish, very weird.
1. left

**AN:** This is a **DoctorXCharden **fic. As in **hot**, _steamy_, guy on guy action™ (or a least, as much **hot**, _steamy_ guy on guy action™ I can write without being embarrased or exceeding the M rating. ; ) Don't like it, turn back now. I warned you. There will also be some graphic and dark things going on, so beware. Not a romantic fic. At least, not at this moment. ;

//slight implied ChardenxKyoko, but that's just canon XD

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Black Cat, or _Clarissa _by Mindless Self Indulgence.

--

_if you're so smart _

_explain this **clarissa**_

_explain this_

_clarissa_

_clarissa_

_clarissa_

_explain **this**_

_you're so smart_

_you're so **smart**_

_**--**_

"You'll be sorry you _ever_ left us, Charden,"

The man stared at his cell phone.

Funny that just one, single voicemail could shift his entire being, from a comfortable assumption that the Apostles were too busy with pursuing Creed's warped perversion of the original plan to worry about Kyoko and himself, to a deep chill, piercing through layers of calm laid carefully over the months. As Charden took deep, shuddering breaths --not unlike those of a dying man-- he slumped over, hands raking into his hair, blond filaments over white silk, holding his head, eyes pressed shut.

One thought comforted him, though, at least Kyoko was safe. In the care of the Black Cat, he doubted that anything would happen to her. The Black Cat was just too good for that to happen. Charden, however, was not.

The Blood Taoist hadn't forseen this difficulty. He should've know, he should've known, leaving a terrorist organisation was not the sort of parting that would be a happy one, not the sort of thing that would end with,"Oh, we understand. No, okay, it's fine, farewell, buddy, see ya soon," or some other sentimental nonsense. He sighed deeply, not for the first time that day, and shook his head, staring at his knees. What to do, what to do?

Leave. _Leave_, that's what. Calmly, he rose. A plan, something he could work with. Charden could do that. Plans had comfort. Structure settled his nerves. Even if it just consisted of one word, it was _something._

He rose, slowly regaining composure, as he packed what few things he needed. His movements were controlled, restrained, almost robotic. He had to stay calm. Indifference put him at ease, it put him in control of his emotions, and control was what he needed right then.

Still, a sense of urgency pervaded his mind, nagging, pulling, pinching, tearing. Stiff as they were, his limbs moved frantically, every movement perfect, fast, but not too fast.

Hat.

Suitcase.

Keys.

Hurryhurryhurryhurry. Hurryhurryhurryhurry. Faster now, faster. Go. Go. Go.

He pressed the unlock button on his keychain as he approached the vehicle, the car chirping twice, like always. He opened the door, threw the suitcase to the passenger's seat. Shutting the door as he got in, he put key to ignition. He saw a bright flash in the rearview mirror.

The needle stung his neck, like a tiny wasp.

"Too slow."

Eyelids fluttered, as Charden strained for consciousness. Doctor, he thought, staring into the bright, black eyes of the other male as he sank into darkness. The proverbial mad scientist grinned sadistically from the backseat, tucking the now-empty syringe back in his lab coat.

"I'm rather surprised. I thought you, of all people, would have the common sense to use your Tao and slow your blood flow, effectively nullifying the tranquilizer. Well, that's good. Despite my disappointment in your cognitive abilities, Charden-san, thanks to your passiveness, you'll live. I _was_ prepared to kill you, but I don't want to lose such a _good _test subject,"his voice was low, reverent, like every word he bestowed upon the senseless Taoist was a blessing.

"We shall be spending much more time together in the future, Charden-san. And while _you _may not, I'll _certainly _look forward to it,"he chuckled, glasses glinting again in the darkness, reflecting light from God knows where.


	2. whistle

Whistling. He heard high pitched whistling. And not the good kind, not the," Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work I go," No, this whistling was the "Hi ho, hi ho, I am crazy and will whistle as I prepare my killing instruments and murder you," kind of whistling. Not fun.

His eyelids were so heavy. Oh, he wished he could go back to sleep, because that panicky feeling had come and gone, for a second, like a flash.

But he couldn't, no, there was a bright light shining on his face. Squinching his eyes shut tighter, Charden turned, or well, tried to turn. He couldn't. Too… heavy-feeling. He tried moving his head. Oh, that worked. Just not the entire body. Okay. Slowly, slowly. There. Not so bad now.

Unable to fall back asleep, due to either the incessant whistling, or the bright light still bothering him, Charden surveyed his options. There were two. Keep eyes closed, or open them.

He chose the second option, slowly blinking away the bleariness that accompanied waking up in the morning. His sight was okay, the sunglasses_ were_ prescription, but all-in-all, he could live without them.

Now, to survey the landscape. Charden was lying down. He had realized that a while ago, but still, to assess everything, he must take stock of everything. There was a bright light above him.

Operation room? Needles. Doctor. Charden suddenly recalled the events of last… he couldn't be sure if it was last night. The last time he was conscious, then.

Well, quite frankly, the situation he was in, sucked.

He was lying on, he assumed, a bed. Better than an operation table, he supposed. Searching around more, he could see that he was in something that resembled a hospital room, the ones they stick you in when you need to stay after an operation or something.

He couldn't move, and Doctor was whistling like some maniac gone off the deep end.

Strike that, Doctor _was_ a whistling, gone off the deep end maniac. He tried to find the physician. Charden knew how private the man was with his _experiments_, he wouldn't even let Creed in until he was completely satisfied with the results. Damn, damn, damn.

There he was, bent over some laptop, typing in God-knows-what. Still whistling. Charden probably should've reacted more with panic and hypertension and all that good stuff, but sedatives were probably involved with altering his mental state. So.

Doctor finished typing. The man straightened himself and turned around.

"Oh, so you're awake. That means the tranquilizer has worn off, at least enough for you to be conscious. This one wears off rather slowly; you'll be able to move in a little while. I regret having to use such a device on you, it may contaminate the tests," he sighed, disappointed.

"I'll just have to deal with that, though. People that can use Tao are rather rare, and ones Creed will let me use are even _more_ uncommon. The others would have killed you, Charden, did you know that?" He spoke lazily, fiddling with instruments on a nearby table.

Sharp ones.

Charden did not like that.

"You should count yourself lucky. Just think, you could be dead right now. But instead, you get to spend time with me," he chuckled, "then again; some people would consider this situation to be worse. It depends on how you look at it, I suppose."

Still chuckling, he lightly ran his fingers across the blonde's jaw, almost absently.

Charden moved his head, weakly, trying to get away from the other man's touch.

He clucked softly, sliding his cool hand up under Charden's chin, holding him fast. "Now that won't do," he said, voice almost a purr.

Blue eyes widened as Doctor leaned down, closing the distance between the men's faces. Cool lips fixed themselves on Charden's, just for a second, then Doctor rose again. Charden was very confused. Very, very much so. What just happened?

Doctor smiled, "As I thought." He moved back to the laptop, typed in a few things, then picked it up.

"Like I said before, you should be able to speak and move in a little while. I want you healthy, so I won't strap you down or anything so medieval, as long as you cooperate. I trust you're intelligent enough to not throw any fits while I'm gone, or when I return. Creed thinks you are dead, and if you cause me any trouble, you will be."

With that, he exited the room and locked the door behind him.

Charden was left alone, trying to sort through what exactly had transpired beforehand, and how he was going to get himself out of this situation.

--

**AN:** Umn, so… Doctor's creepy. XD The fic sort of changed as I wrote it, so it's not as dark as I originally thought it would be. I'm rather happy with how this turned out, though.


	3. minor inconvenience

As soon as he regained the ability to move, Charden --albeit slowly, groggily-- made his way off of the steel table, spots blooming in his vision. He feld absolutely terrible, aching in several places. Examining further, he found he was bruised. Apparently, whatever means Doctor had used to transport him with weren't very careful. A small knot was forming on the back of his head, among other, minor hurts.

Taking the time he had alone to reccuperate and figure out what was happening, Charden found a worn couch in one of the rooms of the complex and sat down. A chill passed through him. Ah, a sudden realization. Doctor had decided to relieve Charden of his coat and dress shirt, leaving the blonde half-naked in a group of rooms that --now he'd noticed-- were absurdly cold. He scoffed, at least he had the grace of his black trousers. Still, this was not going to be a pleasant experience.

--

"What do you mean you 'can't find him'? We have wasted enough valuable time and energy searching for one of our former comrades and all you have to say is that you 'can't find him'? You have practically unlimited resources, what's the matter?" Shiki demanded, arms crossed and the small Taoshi radiating anger.

Doctor shrugged in response,"I'm not a miracle worker. Why are you reprimanding me and not Maro or Deek?" The scientist crossed his arms as well, mocking the man in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"_They_ have more important things to do."

At Shiki's snide comment, Kanzaki grew angry. Who does he think he _is?_ Creed was supposed to be in charge, not this midget freak. Inhaling through flared nostrils, Doctor replied seethingly,"I'll see what I can do. You have my _deepest _apologies for the inconvenience."

Why wouldn't they give up? Oh, yes, right, because that would be absolutely too perfect for Doctor. Nothing ever came that easily to him, of course not. Biting his lip, Kanzaki watched Shiki leave the room, bright glow of numerous computer screens washing over his retreating form. As soon as the door was shut, he spat, full of disdain for the other Taoist.

Furious typing rattled the many consoles of the room, as Doctor set up authentic-looking searching programs. Couldn't they just be satisfied that Charden wasn't doing anything? The dark-haired man sat in silence, trying to find a way for the Apostles to forget about the blonde. Charden was _his_ and he intended to keep it that way.

Still, working so hard for something would make him appreciate it more, Doctor consoled himself. Oh, what joy.

--

AN: Doctor is weeeird. X3 Yay. I like how this chapter turned out.

:dances: Review, please?

And I don't own anything. :3


End file.
